vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carol Lockwood
Carol Lockwood is the wife of the late Richard Lockwood and mother of Tyler Lockwood. She is a member of The Founder's Council. She knows of the existence of vampires, however she as far as it is known doesn't know of the existence of werewolves and that her husband, son and brother-in-law are werewolves. until Tyler shows his dark family secret in Season 3 and she accepts it. This character is a member of the Lockwood Family. Season One Throughout season one, Carol is locked in a hostile relationship with and her husband. She acts as a bad influence on her son Tyler with much of his negative behavior emerging as a direct result of her emotional outbursts. However, in the season finale, she shows for the first time that she cares for Richard when he is knocked out by the device used to attack vampires. After releasing Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes, they vainly tried to save him from the burning Basement. Season Two Carol was shaken and upset by her husband's death and blamed it on Sheriff Forbes's deputies. had to remind her and Elizabeth that they were on the same side and that they had to stick together. At the end of the day, Carol found Tyler in his father's study thrashing the room in a angry tantrum. His hostile behavior frightened her, and she was further shaken after stepped in to calm Tyler down. Carol informed Damon that she was replacing Richard as the Mayor until the next election and asked him to lead the council, which he accepted. During the events of the Masquerade Ball Tyler accidentally kill a girl named Sarah but Caroline Forbes covers for him. Carol hears what she said and agrees to tell the same thing to the Sheriff. At the end of Crying Wolf she finds a note from Tyler telling her that he ran away. In the next episode Damon mentions that she called the sheriff. It is later revealed that Elijah convinced her to stop taking vervain. When Elena freed him, he took her to the Lockwood Mansion where he compelled Carol to let him take refuge in the home while she was away. In The Last Day, Carol is seen walking up the stairs making a phone call to Tyler saying that she is in hospital and she want him to come and visit. It is shown that she is compelled to do this by Maddox via telekinetic powers before he pushes her off the banister. In the hospital, she wakes up to find Tyler there by the window. In As I Lay Dying, ''Carol returns from the hospital and warns Sheriff Forbes to take care of the vampire problem soon or she will find somebody else to do it for her. Season Three In ''The Birthday after Tyler and Caroline make love for the first time, Caroline is intercepted by Carol as she tries to leave the Lockwood house. As Caroline tries to take her purse, it is revealed to be laced with vervain. Carol them shoots her in the back with vervain darts. In The Hybrid, Carol pours Vervain into the coffee, testing if her son Tyler was also a Vampire, relieved that he wasn't. She later called Bill, confessing that, "She has gotten herself into a bit of a vampire situation." Later Carol lets in Bill in and explains that the vampire is Caroline and she hasn't told the Founder's Council. Tyler later confronts his mother about the vervain, where Carol confesses that she knows what Caroline and wonted to make sure he wasen't, an argument erups between the two with Carol saying "She's a monster Tyler," still unknowing about Tyler's secret he replies, "You don't know about me, do you?" Tyler then forces Carol to follow him down to the old Lockwood Estate, locking her in holding cell. Carol watched on, shocked and in disbelief as she watched Tyler's transformation into a Werewolf. Carol then learned that her son and husband were werewolfs and it's the Lockwood Family curse. Carol explains to Tyler when he wakes up she'll make sure nothing happens to Caroline. Later she calls Bill then tries to persude him to let Caroline go, but he told her he wouldn't. In Disturbing Behavior, Carol throw a Lookwood Party for the founding families.Later she and Shieff Forbes and Alaric Saltzman talk about the safety of the Town , after she tells Alaric that he can't be on the council because he not one of the founding families.He reminds her that her son is a werewolf. In Ghost World, Carol does a speech to welcome The Illumination Night. She is attacked by the ghosts of vampires in the tomb. Caroline distracts the ghosts and Bonnie returns. In Homecoming, Carol is mentioned by Tyler and Klaus: Tyler states his mom would freak out if she sees this crowd of people in her house but Klaus says he has compelled her to go to church and pray for his friends. In Our Town she is convinced by Klaus that he and his hybrids can save the town. Appearances Carol is the longest running recurring character on the show. She appeared in 22 episodes in total as of yet. ;Season 1 *''Family Ties'' *''Haunted'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Founder's Day'' ;Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *Bad Moon Rising *''Memory Lane'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''As I Lay Dying'' ;Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''Disturbing Behaviour'' *''Ghost World'' *''Our Town'' Trivia *Carol is the only known member of the Founder's Council who doesn't know about the witches and the Salvatore brothers's secret. *She's the only Lockwood not to have the werewolves gene. *According to the books, if a woman get pregnant by a werewolf, she will be triggered by the wolf curse. It is unknown if it does work on the TV series. We will have to wait until she kills someone to see that. Gallery Season 1 Lockwood.png Lockwood.JPG MrsLockwoodHost.jpg|Carol Lockwood hosting an event CarolLockwood.jpg Season 2 MasonCarol.jpg|Mason with Carol Lockwood vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h43m06s3.png 2X20Carol00.png 0402.jpg unbena11.jpg Vampir2008CarolTyler.jpg Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Humans Category:Lockwood Family Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Founder's Council Members Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mother Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Compelled by Damon Category:Compelled by Elijah